Darker then the dark side
by AlyDmy
Summary: Meowth is in danger. He was separated from his friends after a scheme to steal Pikachu. Thats not the worse part...He's been captured by Paul. What will he do? Will he ever get back to his friends? Or will he forever be owned by the Heartless Paul? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

 Hey! This is my first pokemon story so it may not be the best writing I ever put on here. This is only the first chapter and if people leave comment I will post another chapter. Flames are accepted! Anything to improve my stories! 

**********************************************************************

Crash! Meowth hit the ground with a thud. He could still hear that twerp yell "Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" That stupid twerp and his pikachu.

He heard something in the bushes and turned around, expecting to see his friends from team rocket. "Jessie? James?" He said, starting to stand up.

" I thought I heard you." Came an only slightly familiar voice. Meowth couldn't put a name on it but it was defiantly not Jessie or James.

The bush shook and out came a kid that looked around the age of the twerp with the pikachu.

"I bet you don't remember me. But I certainly remember you." The boy growled.

Meowth was about to speak but thought better of it. For now he would act like a normal pokemon. He backed up slowly towards the bush.

"I know you can speak. You see. I'm a rival to that guy Ash. He took my wimpy Chimchar. I've seen you and your so called team try to steal his pokemon. And I've seen you talk. You're a rare pokemon." The Kid said.

Meowth was really starting to get freaked out by this evil stalker twerp. He turned around and ran towards the trees. Only to be cut of by an Ursaring.

"Not so fast." The kid called. "Ursaring, use hyper beam!"

Meowth turned as he saw a beam of light shine out of Ursaring's mouth. He felt pain go threw his chest and he also felt pain as his head hit the ground.

"This was to easy…" the kid laughed taking out a pokeball."But I don't think your that evil, heck you keep losing to that loser Ash. I'm gonna give you special treatment." He snickered, taking out a Dark Ball. "Say hello to your new home."

Meowth saw the evil look in the kid's eyes and finally placed a name on him. Paul.

"Jessie and James. Ill miss ya…" he mumbled, before everything went black.

 So how did you like it? I hope it was good. Please leave some comments and I will write some more! Thanx for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. I'll be honest. I wasn't planning on continuing this story. I just made that first chapter because I was bored…but hey, I saw that some people reviewed it and seemed to like it so I decided to add another chapter. Here you go! I hope you like it!

Meowth opened his eyes. He was surrounded by darkness. Where was he? He tried to stand up, but his legs wouldn't move. He blinked trying to remember what had happened to him.

He remembered being with Jessie and James and planning another scheme to catch Pikachu. He also remembered that plan failing miseraberly and him blasting off in a different direction then his friends. What had happened after that? It seemed like a hole and been blown into the spot that memory was supposed to be in.

All of a sudden he felt a throbbing pain in his head. He saw a picture of Jessie and James slowly fading away, until he could see it or remember who those people were. Blackness engulfed his whole body and his fur turned a dark shade of gray. He growled full of hatred but managed to think _what's happening to me?_

There was a light ahead of him that seemed to pull him forward. He blinked and saw he was standing on grass. He looked around until he spotted who he was looking for.

Paul. His master.

"Good. I can see your transformations complete." His master said. "You now belong to me. No more of that lame Team Rocket for you."

Meowth didn't know what his master was talking about. Who was this Team Rocket? He tried to imagine them but all he could see were to silhouetted shadows. He brought his gaze back to his master and listened to him speak.

"It is time to test your strength." His master said taking out a pokeball. "Ursuring, get out here."

An Ursuarang came out of the pokeball, letting out a mighty roar. Meowth was full of hatred for this pokemon. Had he battled it before? He couldn't remember. He growled at the Pokémon and before it could attack he came forward with shadow ball. An attack he didn't know he had.

The Ursaring growled in pain as he was thrown back by the attack. But he found his footing and came racing back preparing to let out a solar beam. Meowth saw this and jumped into the air, letting out a shadow beam.

The two attacks met but the solar beam was pushed back quite quickly and it hit the Ursuring knocking it out. Meowth growled in victory.

"Ursuring. Return." Paul growled. He looked at Meowth. "You could do better. But I guess its and improvement. Tomorrow I will test you against a human. You better do good. Or else."

"Yes master." Meowth growled, surprising himself. When had he learned to speak? His master must have taught him. He closed his eyes as he was pulled back into the dark ball. Tomorrow he would show his master that he was a worthy Pokémon. He would show everyone.

Did you like it? Meowth basically lost his memory in this chapter and he's now a SHADOW POKEMON! Ok well please review if you like it! If you guys do I will add another chapter!


End file.
